Conventionally in network security systems, web security solutions send a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) response with a relevant message when a transaction is blocked, cautioned, etc. For example, the relevant message explains to the end user the circumstances the leads the web security solutions to block, caution, etc. the transaction. This approach works well for browsers where browsers can display the HTTP response message. Of note, with mobile devices, various applications (“apps”) are used for content, etc. This same approach does not work well for applications which most of the time do not display the HTTP response pages. For example, mobile apps use HTTP for application logic and their rendering of the message is based of application logic. For example, Facebook would show status updates and Box would show file listings. However, most mobile apps do not have an ability to display the HTTP response message where a web security solution blocks, cautions, etc. a transaction. Here, the transaction may be blocked and the end user is unaware.